Sólo no me dejes
by Captive-Assassin
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Jacob pelea con su Hermana. Inderectamente esto al final le demuestra que no tiene que perderla


\- ¡No, Jacob! Sabías que necesitábamos a ese oficial, era un mensajero de los templarios. Te dije que fueras ahí lo noquearas y lo trajeras, no que lo mataras- Gritó su hermana.

\- Estoy seguro de que no será difícil encontrar otro. Tranquilízate Evie- Dijo Jacob.

\- ¡No Jacob! Estas cosas no se arreglan así, las ubicaciones de templarios que el mensajero sabía nadie más tenía conocimiento de ellas, los templarios que buscamos Jacob no salen a la calle como simples ciudadanos. ¡Por que no eres capaz de seguir ordenes!- Esta vez sí había hecho enojar a su melliza, y ella con razón lo estaba, la verdad no había sido fácil encontrar al mensajero, le tomo mucho a Clara investigar sobre la ubicación, y a Evie, Henry y incluso él mismo ir a ver posibles ubicaciones del mensajero.

Pero aun así Jacob era terco, algo que su hermana no tenía en nada. Era la melliza preferida, pues había demostrado ser de grande una gran asesina a corta edad, tal vez a los doce o menos. Sin embargo Jacob se unió por su padre, porque no quería que se sienta decepcionado de él. Pero debía admitir que le había servido la formación, porque tenía buenas habilidades como siempre, era fuerte, tal vez más con su hermana pero su padre era el que apreciaba más la dedicación y la forma correcta de los ataques.

"Jacob no haces el ataque como te lo he enseñado, tienes que hacerlo de esa forma, solo das golpes al espantajo" "pero lo matarías más rápido" "solo sigue la orden que te di, como Evie" - El recuerdo le trajo amargura, y quería golpear a alguien, le recordó que la hermandad en donde se formaron asesinos lo veía a el como el hermano sombra de su hermana melliza Evie Frye la estudiante estrella.

\- ¡Tú sabes como soy no soy capaz de seguir ordenes porque no soy igual que tú! ¡¿Por qué crees que nunca pude seguir tus pasos?! ¡Porque yo no soy el tipo de persona que mataría hasta a la persona más humilde para defender sus creencias y porque su hermandad lo dice! ¡No soy tú!

\- Jacob...

\- Ahora no Evie- trato de irse pero lo sorprendió el grito de enojo extremo de su hermana.

\- ¡Jacob! ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no soy el tipo de persona que tú dices porque yo no haría lo que tú dices, además entre tú y yo, tú eres el que golpeó a más personas inocentes, y también Jacob déjame decirte que el mensajero que buscábamos sabía la ubicación del templario que mató a nuestro padre. Me duele que pienses así de mí. Vete Jacob.

\- Evie...

\- Vete.

\- Lo s...

\- ¡Ahora Jacob!- Jacob entendió lo que había hecho y de espaldas comenzó a salir del edificio donde supuestamente tenían que llevar al mensajero.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jacob regresó a "Siete campanas" casi a las tres de la mañana, se quedó en la punta del Big Bang por lo menos tres o cuatro horas, la verdad tenía miedo de volver, nunca vio a su hermana más enojada que en ese momento, así que entro por la ventana de su habitación y se recostó en la cama, en cinco minutos ya estaba dormido profundamente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

\- Jacob despierta- lo despertó la voz de su hermana.

¿Qué no estaba enojada conmigo? -Pensó Jacob.

-Clara escucho de uno de los miembros de los Blighters que el templario que buscamos está en la Torre de Londres.- Jacob quería preguntar porque de la noche a la mañana se trataban como si el día anterior no se hubieran gritado como nunca antes, pero decidió callarse.

\- ¿No fue donde fuiste para matar a Lucy Thorne?

\- Sí, creo que los templarios piensan de que un asesino no buscará donde ya asesino a otro templario- Evie miro a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa- Vamos.

Ambos hermanos se subieron a un carruaje, luego se subieron a un bote finalmente llegaron a la Torre, si el templario estaba ahí entonces se supone que tiene cierto poder político porque el lugar está custodiado por guardias.

\- ¿Cómo entramos?

\- No será muy difícil hay una reja abierta por acá- comenzó a caminar y bajo hacía la entrada que tomó la anterior vez.- Subamos a una de las torres luego buscamos el templario.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama? No me dijiste eso...- su hermana apartó la vista de él y corrió hacía la torre mas cercana, su hermano le siguió.

\- Evie- le dijo de nuevo.

\- John Bennett, de hecho... al igual que Lucy Thorne nos quería capturados.

\- ¿Entonces sugieres que nos entreguemos?

-No, no es seguro hacer eso hasta saber dónde se encuentra... Jacob... - su hermano se había desmoronado a su lado y a poco estaba ella, hace unos segundo sintió una jeringa o bueno más bien un dardo, a los pocos segundos ya estaba en el suelo

\- No será necesario, pero los llevaremos a un lugar mucho más cómodo créanme.- Evie se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de quienes eran sus captores, traidores.(A/N porsia... Mmm... Los traidores no son un factor importante en la historia, solo para que sepan)

Al parecer Evie era la que por lo menos estaba un poco consciente a lo menos unos segundos cuando sintió que uno de sus captores la alzaba y bueno se las arreglaban para bajar, no es fácil bajar de una torre con dos personas inconscientes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jacob y Evie despertaron en una celda pero aún tenían sus armas y sus uniformes de asesinos, se quedaron observando el lugar y buscando posibles escape pero no había ninguna, unos minutos después un hombre con un traje negro, sombrero de copa y con la barba rasurada y el pelo con canas, se acercó a la celda, se detuvo ahí y los mellizos se pusieron en su delante.

-así que ustedes son los mellizos de Ethan Frye.

-Eres el bastardo que mató a nuestro padre, John Bennett- dijo Evie con claro enojo.

-Si madame, y si no me equivoco su madre murió unos pocos meses después-dijo Bennett haciéndose la burla.

-No es de tu incumbencia- Jacob se acercó más al hombre, pero este se alejó tranquilo.

-¡Bueno, bueno! No saben cómo me gustaría quedarme pero tengo asuntos que atender.

-Vigílalos muy de cerca- agregó dirigiéndose al guardia y luego se fue.

Decidieron quedarse ahí unas horas hasta que los templarios creyesen que de veras los habían capturado.

-Jacob- susurró Evie y Jacob se acercó al guardia al lado de la celda y lo mató-Las llaves Jay.

-aquí están - dijo y abrió la puerta- no me vuelvas a decir Jay.

-Está bien Jay. Vamos- dijo Evie para molestarlo.

Salieron de la celda y de la edificio, pero fueron a la punta del que tenían a la izquierda y ahí Jacob uso su vista de águila y vio a Bennett en el edificio del frente a unos doscientos cincuenta metros de distancia. Evie y Jacob bajaron del edificio, con una sincronía la cual haría a las personas decir: "Así que mellizos, ¿eh? Era de esperar".

Caminaron por el campo que los separaba de John Bennett y una vez llegaron al otro extremo comenzaron a subir el edificio ya que ir por la puerta de entrada era riesgoso ya que había muchos guardias, luego arriba buscarían una forma de entrar. Jacob subía y se agarraba de los marcos de las ventanas para poder subir y cuando estaba en el tercer piso se agarro del marco de la ventana, al agarrarlo el objeto se fue detrás y Jacob casi cae adentro.

Al notar esto Jacob busco a Evie la vio unos metros a su izquierda y él se movió a la izquierda de la ventana para que no le notasen.

-Evie, aquí-le llamó-la ventana esta abierta.

-Que oportuno-dijo acercándose-Entrare primero.

-Bien, ten cuidado.

-Claro que lo tendre-susurró a Jacob.

Evie entró al cuarto dándose cuenta que era una oficina, la Dejan Bennett para ser más exactos, pero algo que la ponía inquieta era que John Bennett.

Caminó hasta el centro del cuarto aun sin rastros de él.

-¡EVIE!-gritó Jacob, se dio la vuelta no para ver a su hermano sino a John Bennett.

Estaba escondido.

Luego sintió un dolor punzante, una daga, en su estómago, John se alejó de ella y miró a Jacob.

-¡QUE HICISTE, MALDITO HIJO DE...!- antes de decir en final ya estaba golpeando a Bennett fuertemente y el templario no tenía como defenderse, a lo pocos segundos estaba en el piso a punto de morir.

-Me basta con que haya matado a uno de ustedes, con el tiempo otro templario también te matará a ti.

-Que lo hagan entonces Bennett, con mi hermana, me arrebatarle todo-dijo con furia y tristeza.

-Y con eso muero feliz-con eso el templario que causó tanta miseria a su familia murió.

Jacob quitó la vista del templario y al levantarla vio a su hermana en el piso, alrededor de ella un charco de sangre, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, la tomo entre sus brazos, y vio que sus ojos estaban abiertos, los ojos azul con verde, que había visto desde niño que siempre reflejaban seriedad y compromiso ahora reflejaban solo pérdida. Jacob cerró los ojos de Evie entonces sintió por tercera vez lo que se sentía perder a la persona que mas querías, pero esta ves había perdido a su último familiar vivo, y era Evie, su hermana melliza.

-Evie...-dijo abrazandola más fuerte, sintió lágrimas por su rostro- ¿Por qué?

Volvió a levantar la mirada y se dio cuenta que tarde o temprano los guardia iban a subir entonces tenía que irse. Agarro a su hermana en brazos y fue a la ventana más cercana, con su punta de cuerda assassin, y se las arregló para bajar con el cuerpo de Evie. Piso el césped del jardín delantero, y vio a su hermana de nuevo ¿cómo habían llegado a esto? Avanzó unos pasos más con la mirada aún clavada en su hermana.

Pero algo paso, ¿Es que se había congelado el tiempo?

No, espera ya no estaba en las calles de Londres.

-¡EVIE!-gritó con miedo.

¿Esa no era su habitacion? Sí, sí lo era. También era de mañana.

Todo era un sueño.

-Jacob que rayos te pasa-exclamó Henry que pasaba por el pasillo.

-Henry donde esta Evie, tengo que hablar con ella-se levanto rápidamente y solo tomo su sombrero puesto que ayer durmió con su uniforme.

-Y no es mala idea, esta abajo Jacob, con Clara. Arregla eso antes de que abran el bar y muchas personas interrumpan su conversación

-Sí, gracias Henry.

Paso por su lado y bajo las escaleras, por el bar hasta llegar a una mesa donde Evie hablaba con la niña que tenía dos trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza, Clara, Evie parecía feliz al hablar con la niña y luego su expresión cambio al ver a si mellizo.

-Vete Jacob - No le miraba a sus ojos.

-Evie, lo siento soy un estúpido, y terco lo admito-dijo Jacob, la expresión de Evie no cambio en nada.

-No Jacob, no tenemos información. De donde esta el templario que mató a nuestro padre. Cono te dije estas cosas no se arreglan así como así.

-¿El templario que buscamos es K

John Bennett?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?-Dijo levantándose de la silla.

-No se, pero ¿buscaron en las torres de Londres?

-No.

-Creo que esta en la Torre detrás del jardín principal deberíamos buscar ahí pero no ir a las torres por nada...

-Creo que podríamos intentar, pero aún no confío en ti Jacob-tal vez Jacob no pudo resistir, digamos vio a su hermana muerta en un sueño que parecía muy real, pues entonces le abrazó, Evie se tensó extrañada.

-Sólo no me dejes.

* * *

 **Hiya!**

 **Soy nueva por acá jajaja, que les parecio? sus opinions me importan muchach s, sin nada más que decir chao!**


End file.
